


loaded gun

by sinisterkids (400lux)



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/400lux/pseuds/sinisterkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a phrase that goes <i>if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen</i>. In Hanbin's case, it's more like <i>if you can't take the heat, get in Mino's pants</i>. Set during WIN era. (<a href="http://sinisterkids.livejournal.com/18682.html">lj mirror</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	loaded gun

The heat wave peaks sometime in August. Team A’s air conditioner gives its last dying breath on the hottest fucking day of the year and the only solution is for them to coop up in B’s training room. Junhwe and Taehyun manage to snag the cool leather seat at the side of the room before anyone else and the rest of them lay strewn across the floor in various positions. Hanbin hates being unproductive but they’ve been given the day off for unavoidable inactivity and the cameras have stopped rolling. Right now, all he can do is loll his head against Bobby’s thigh, staring up at the ceiling fan with half-lidded eyes, unfocusing to somewhere in the middle distance. His limbs are all sorts of sluggish. He has the faraway notion that he should be moving, so he rolls onto his side, catching a glimpse of Mino across the room.

“It’s fucking hot,” Mino says wearily, leaning back on his palms and rotating his head in slow circles.

“We _know,_ ” Donghyuk replies for all of them, the smartass he is.

“Whatever,” Mino brushes the comment off. He lifts himself up onto his feet. “I’m gonna go get more water. Anyone wanna come with?” Anyone, meaning Hanbin, and everyone knows it.

Hanbin stands up himself, an admirable feat given the circumstances. Mino gives him a small nod, ushering them out of the door. The water fountain’s probably warm but it’s better than nothing, and it’s nestled in a secluded spot in the trainee building. Hanbin can’t count the number of times his back’s been shoved against the peeling wall next to it, how many times his soft whimpers have echoed through the desolate corridor. Nothing’s new about this. Mino is always with Team B as a whole, except for when he’s not. Those are the times he gets Hanbin on his own like a wolf on the prowl.

The water fountain is a welcome oasis in the sweltering heat. Hanbin bends over, mouth open to catch the water beneath his tongue, and doesn’t miss a beat when Mino follows close behind and places his hands on Hanbin’s hips. His crotch settles against Hanbin’s ass—Hanbin feels the outline of Mino’s length when he stands up, back straight against Mino’s chest—and he cranes his neck around to place a wet kiss on Mino’s lips. Mino licks the sheen of water on his bottom lip and lets go of Hanbin to take a drink himself.

"We're not really doing this, are we?" Hanbin asks, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, "In this heat?"

Mino glances up, eyes dark and fiery. There's Hanbin's answer. He takes Mino’s hand, pulling him into the nearby bathroom. They haven’t got too much time, but what’s new. Everything they do is frenzied, hands shoved down pants and stolen, messy kisses, sometimes even a proper fast fuck when they can get away for long enough. Mino leans against one of the sinks, pulling Hanbin in by the hem of his tank top, lips already moving forward to meet Hanbin’s eagerly. Their teeth clack together in their rush. Hanbin digs his fingers into Mino’s upper arm, relishing in the rough catch of Mino’s chapped lips on his, the way Mino licks into his mouth teasingly and sneaks his hand down to palm one of Hanbin’s ass cheeks. With the action, he hauls Hanbin closer in search of more friction, tightening his hold so he’s grinding against Hanbin properly.

Hanbin closes his eyes, inhaling the scent of body spray and sweat. He feels dizzy on the heat of Mino’s body pressing into him, his cock hardening in his sweatpants as Mino breathes heavy in his ear and ruts against him.

“Wait,” Mino says, stilling. He walks them backwards until Hanbin hits the separator between two of the stalls. He kneels down, hand catching on Hanbin’s loose fingers. Hanbin’s heart leaps to his throat at the sight, dissipating into a mix of disappointment and thrill when he sees Mino plucking a lube and condom packet out of the side of his shoe.

“ _Fuck_ , hyung, really?” Hanbin grits out. “You planned this?”

Mino hops up, tearing the packet between his teeth. “’Course. We barely get to do this. Turn around, Hanbin.” Hanbin immediately obeys him, pouting when Mino pats his butt gently.

Mino gets to it, tugging down Hanbin’s pants and underwear in one go. Hanbin grips the side of the wall, white-knuckled with the anticipation. Mino touches him barely, slick fingertip stroking his hole for the feel of it. He wants to growl at Mino to get on with it, to just finger him, _fuck him_ , but he’s not the type to beg. And knowing this, Mino always puts ten times more effort into coaxing a plea from Hanbin through all his goddamn teasing.

Eventually giving in, Mino pushes the first finger in, and out again. Hanbin’s hands slip on the separator with how clammy they are and he steadies himself. A shuddery moan escapes his throat when Mino wriggles in another finger, scissoring him open. It feels like the longest stretch of time before Mino decides he’s prepped enough and shucks down his own pants. Hanbin chances a peek at Mino’s cock, achingly hard and curved up fat against his abdomen. His favourite, as dicks go.

Honestly, Hanbin can’t remember when they began this, just the two of them. Sometime when the dreary clouds that hung in the sky in autumn began to break away for summer, Mino had joined in on a round of flippant mutual handjobs between Bobby and Hanbin and it'd escalated from there.

Mino rubs the head of his cock over Hanbin’s stretched hole, shifting his hips to find the right angle to push in deliberately. Hanbin’s dick is caught between his stomach and the cold wall, the friction kinda sexily uncomfortable. He wishes he could get a hand on himself, but Mino’s coming in so deep, cockhead rubbing against that spot inside of him with tiny bursts of pleasure, he doesn’t seem to mind so much.

Friend-with-benefits Bobby had just kind of waned off until he was back to being just Friend, and then there was just Mino. Hanbin likes to think of Mino when he’s getting himself off at midnight, but he also likes to think of Jinhwan and how petite his waist is beneath his hands, or Yunhyeong when he’s freshly showered and casually sprawling himself across Hanbin’s lap half-naked. But then he gets caught in situations like this, Mino fucking him hard and rough when almost anyone could walk in, and he wants to kick himself for falling for this underlying, possessive hold Mino’s got on him. Fuck him, Hanbin doesn’t need to rely on anyone, let alone his biggest frenemy, Team A’s leader and rapper.

“ _Hanbin,_ ” Mino groans, tightening his hold in Hanbin’s hair so he can mouth the path along his jawline before panting between Hanbin’s lips in a quasi-kiss.

His thrusts become more fevered and he moves Hanbin the tiniest to find the right slant inside Hanbin he needs to come. The shift lets Hanbin fist his own cock, barely three or four pumps before he’s spilling into his hand with a bitten-off cry. Mino comes down from his own high, resting his forehead against Hanbin’s sweaty shoulder. Once he bounces back, Mino presses a soft kiss into Hanbin's shoulder-blade and pulls up his trousers after tossing the condom in the bin. Hanbin stays motionless for a few moments and Mino tugs up his pants halfway to help him out.

If anyone asks, Hanbin can just blame the colour on his cheeks on the heat. As if Mino’s disarrayed hair or the fading marks on Hanbin’s neck weren’t a dead giveaway.

Mino splashes his hair with water, shaking it out like a dog and flicking droplets into Hanbin’s face. “Sorry,” He says sheepishly, leaning over to kiss Hanbin again, gentle and chaste. “You should,” he motions to Hanbin’s head, “fix your hair a bit.” Hanbin sighs, turning to the mirror, the dull ache already setting in. And it’s still goddamn hot, no matter what Mino’s motives were. Fuck him; but Hanbin he likes this, whatever this is, too much to stop.


End file.
